


New York

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [81]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birth, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy expand their family of three.One-shot based on the song New York by Blind Pilot.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Momma needs to sit down for a little bit." Steve huffed, waddling to the living room. He lowered himself down onto the floor and leaned his back against the couch where Billy and Zoe were sitting watching a game on tv. Billy was wearing his jersey and Zoe was wearing her matching shirt since she had to be just like her Daddy.

The boys currently taking up residence inside Steve’s belly were moving like crazy and making his body feel very tense.

Steve felt his daughter move on the couch and she spread her legs around his shoulders. Her hands made their way into his hair and she started to tug on it just enough for it to feel relaxing. He loves when she does this, it usually puts him to sleep. He knows it puts her to sleep for sure.

"So Zoe, are you excited for tomorrow?" Steve asks. 

"Yeah Momma." She happily replies. 

Steve and Billy were throwing her a small birthday party at their house since she's turning four tomorrow. They’ve been planning this for a few weeks now and are only inviting close family and friends because they didn’t want it to be too big or extravagant.

"Yeah? That's good." She continued to play with Steve’s hair and it felt so nice. After a few minutes she stopped and went to go sit next to Billy, curling up into his side. Steve got up and sat down next to them.

They were all watching the game and ended up falling asleep again on each other. Well Zoe and Steve did, Billy stayed up to finish the game then woke his husband once it was over. He carried Zoe to bed while Steve waddled his way to their room.

Steve took off his shirt and slipped on a pair of sweats. He got into bed and waited for Billy to come back. He got comfortable on his side since the boys were using his womb as a wrestling ring.

Billy came back into the room and got out of his clothes, while staying in his boxers before getting into bed next to his husband.

Steve took his hand right away and placed it onto his bump.

"Woah, they're wide awake in there aren't they?" Steve nods, clearly annoyed by how much this was affecting him everyday.

Billy moved his body down until his face was right to Steve’s large bump. He pressed his lips against it and smiled. "Boys, this is your father and you two better start behaving for your mother or else you're gonna get it the second you two are born. Understood?" Steve laughed at his husband while he gav e their boys an ultimatum.

"Relax Billy, they're just babies." Steve reminds him.

"I know, but they need to learn to respect us."

"Babe, they can't even talk or see us yet."

"Mmm, okay." He moved his hand slowly up Steve’s leg until it reached his butt. He squeezed it causing Steve to yelp from the feeling. Billy smiled and let out a little laugh.

“Billy, s-stop!" Steve couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"What!? I just want to feel up my husband for once." His lips began to suck on the side of Steve’s neck and Steve’s cheeks grew bright red.

"Billy, can you believe we're going to have three kids soon?"

"No, I can't." Billy continued to caress Steve’s neck with love bites until he heard someone outside the door.

"Wait, wait, wait." Steve moved his face away from his husband and sat up a bit on his elbows. He heard soft sniffles coming from the hallway.

"Zoe?" Steve tried to see who was there so he got up and waddled to go open the door. He saw her standing there in her pjs, covering her face to hide her tears. "Aww baby what's wrong? Come with Momma." He took her hand and brought her to the bed. He helped her hop on and Billy just looked at her before looking up at Steve.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Steve asked, moving her hair out of his daughter’s face.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to cry. "I had a scary dream." She mumbled. 

"You had a scary dream, what was it about?"

"You and daddy forgot it was my birthday and didn't care. You guys just left me behind and I was all alone. No one would talk to me, not even Uncle D-Dusty and I-I-I was so scared." She explained.

"Zoe, daddy and I could never forget your birthday because it is a very special day that we've gotten to celebrate because of you. On that day, four years ago, you were brought into this world. You made momma and daddy, well a momma and daddy. You made us parents and that's one of the best things to ever happen to us.” 

"B-but what about my birthday?"

"Your birthday is tomorrow baby. We didn't forget about it. We're having a party for you remember?" She nodded and her crying slowly stopped.

"Now, we can't have a party unless you sleep, young lady." She smirked and cuddled into Billy.

"Of course, cuddle right into your daddy." She laughed and Billy wrapped his arm around her, protectively.

"Come on, you have to go to your room." She shook her head and looked up at her father..

"Can I sleep in here, please?" Steve sighed and shook his head.

"Oh alright just for tonight." He gave in. Zoe cheered and made sure she was secure in her father's arms. That little girl loves Billy so much. He knows he loves her more than the universe itself.

Steve shuts off the light and gets under the covers. He kissed her cheek then kissed Billy before going onto his side and closing his eyes, hoping to get some sleep for tonight.

**\---**

Billy and Steve have been running around getting everything for Zoe's birthday party. 

They got the decorations yesterday and picked up the food this morning. Now, they were on their way to get her cake and cupcakes then it's back to the house so they can decorate.

Steve knows being pretty much eight and a half months pregnant with twins, he shouldn't be this active but it's for his little girl so he’s not just going to sit around and let her have a lousy birthday.

"Momma!" Zoe shouts and startles Steve.

"What honey?" He turned around looking at her, while she was sitting in her booster seat.

"When are my brothers gonna be here?" She asks.

"Soon, baby. They're still in momma’s belly." He then felt one of them kick and put his hand on his bump."They'll be here soon baby girl. I promise." She sighed and looked back out the window watching the world go by.

They arrived at the bakery and Billy ran in to get her cake and cupcakes before they went back to the house.

Zoe was a good girl and helped them get ready for her party. She helped Steve set up the tables and stuff even though it was difficult since she was small and Steve had a huge belly in front of him. Once everything was up and ready, their house looked like a mermaid kingdom. With all the greens, and blues, and purples, and pearls. It came together nicely.

The guests were starting to arrive and Zoe was so excited to see everyone.

Dustin and his fiance came in with two giant gift bags and one wrapped one that they set on the table where the gifts were meant to go.

"Uncle Dusty!" Zoe ran right into his arms and he picked her up to spin her around.

"Happy Birthday Squirt!" She squealed before he set her down.

"Tank you!" She smiled and ran off to greet her other aunts and uncles that came through the door.

She was bouncing off the walls when she saw everyone was there for her birthday party. She loves them all so much and was so happy they got to celebrate her today.

A few minutes later, Nancy walked in carrying a diaper bag and Jonathan was following behind him with a carseat that held their baby girl inside. She was currently asleep but looked absolutely adorable. She looks so much like Jonathan but has Nancy’s eyes.

Steve slightly squealed when he saw her and begged Nancy to let him hold her. 

Of course, she said yes and sat down so she could take her daughter out. Steve was so jealous of how skinny she was, after she had the baby, she bounced back and it doesn't even look like she was ever pregnant.

Jonathan moved the top of her carseat back and unbuckled her, he carefully picked her up and set her in Steve’s arms. She was so precious. She stayed asleep and didn't even make a peep that she was uncomfortable or cranky, she just loved being with her Uncle Steve.

Steve stayed quiet and admired his niece for a little bit while the party carried on.

Billy came over to me and Steve handed her to him before talking to Nancy about some things. She was telling him stuff she did and he remembered all of it with Zoe when she was born.

He started to feel a slight pain that’s been coming and going since he woke up, but he thinks they're just false contractions, like Braxton Hicks so he wasn’t going to worry much about it right now.

**\---**

"Zoe! Come on it's time for cake!" Steve watched as his daughter ran in and over to the table where they had the cake and cupcakes set up. Everyone gathered around her while Billy lit the candles on her cake.

Steve wrapped his arms around his large belly because the contractions were not going away. They started to sing, 'Happy Birthday', to her and her cheeks turned a shade of pink and she smiled as the song came to a finish. She closed her eyes to make one of her famous wishes then blew out her candles.

He grabbed the knife and plates so that he could go cut her cake.

When he sat down, one of the boys kicked and it brought on a pain in his lower back.

"Billy, I need your help." Billy got Steve out of the chair and he cupped his hands underneath his belly.

"You okay?"

"No, I think it's time." Everyone got quiet and turned their heads. Just then, Steve’s water broke and he gasped.

"Okay then." Billy smiles before kissing his husband.

"Somebody go get Zoe, while I take him to the hospital." A few people nodded while Billy took Steve to their room. He changed him into a clean pair of black sweat and got their bags.

"Momma!" Zoe ran over to him as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"Daddy has to take momma to the hospital." Steve tells her.

"How come?"

"Because your baby brothers are coming." He cupped her cheek as her face lit up.

"You're gonna ride with Uncle Dusty and Auntie Haley, okay?" She nods and leans in for a kiss. Steve pecked his lips against her little lips and gave her a hug. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, momma."

Billy and Steve got into their car and he put his hand over the center console for Steve to grab onto it.

"Ready?" He asks.

Steve nods and rubs his belly, he can't wait to get these little fuckers out already.

**\---**

"Momma!"

"Hi baby come here!" Steve opened his arms as Zoe climbed onto the bed where he was sitting.

"No babies yet?" She asked sitting next to his legs. 

He tangled his fingers in her hair and shook his head. "No babies yet, honey. Soon though." He pecked her little nose and she giggled. "Have you been good for your aunts and uncles?"

"Yes she has. She's just very excited to meet her brothers." Haley said, making herself comfortable in a chair next to the bed.

A few hours later, Steve wanted to be alone with Billy because his contractions were awful.

He was walking around the room with his hand resting on the small of his back and his bump on full display. He was given those mesh underwear so he didn’t care if anyone saw because he didn’t give a fuck anymore. He was miserable and in pain and the two baby monitors were pressing into his skin.

He went over and leaned onto the bed with his fists digging into the thin mattress to hold himself up.

Billy came up behind him and pressed the palms of his hand into Steve’s lower back. It felt so good but it didn't relieve any of the pain or tension.

Steve was at eight centimeters right now but he felt like pushing so he thought it would be a good time for the nurse or his doctor to come and check him.

He slowly got back onto the bed and felt a sharp pain go up his side which resulted in him grabbing onto the bar of the bed and going through his breathing exercises he remembered from when he was in labor with Zoe.

"Billy, can you please get a doctor in here?" He nods and presses the button that was behind Steve’s bed.

**\---**

Things moved pretty quickly and Steve was halfway through delivering his first baby boy, who was as stubborn as can be. Billy was holding up his leg while another nurse held up the other.

From what Steve heard, everyone is outside crowding around the door trying to hear anything so all they're gonna hear so far is just the doctor telling him to push and him screaming.

"Come on, one more big one Steve!" He squeezed Billy free hand and pushed. He was watching it all then kept looking back at his husband to make sure he was okay. "Perfect, another just like Steve!"

"Agh!"

"Oh my god he's got a lot of hair, Steve. More than Zoe I think" Billy states.

"Does he? Is his head almost out?"

"Yep, he's crowning, baby. Push!" Steve closed his eyes and put his chin to his chest.

"Good pushing Steve. His head is out. I need you to pant now for his shoulders and you'll have your first baby." Doctor Sawyer says. 

Billy placed a cool cloth onto Steve’s forehead as the shoulders passed and he felt lots of pressure leave his body as the baby came out with a gush of fluids.

They placed him on Steve’s chest and he looked just like Billy, an exact replica just like Zoe as well.

"Hi honey, welcome to the world my love." Steve sniffled as his tears fell down his cheeks, looking at his first son.

Billy leaned down and kissed him like he did right after Zoe was born and placed his hand over mine that was on top of their baby boy.

"This is little Dexter." Steve smiled as did Billy. He let him name one of the boys and Zoe name the other.

Billy got to cut his cord before he was wrapped in a blanket and taken to the other side of the room.

Thirty minutes later, the second baby was in the position to come out and Steve was ready for him to be out. 

"Okay Steve, the second baby is ready to come. Give me slow, long, gentle pushes okay?"

"Okay." He exhales and grips behind his thighs.

"Nice long push, Steve!”

Steve blew out some air before taking another deep breath and pushed.

"Perfect, his head is right here Steve!" He groaned from the sudden pain and pressure that was there but continued to push. "Good, here he comes!"

Steve grunts feeling his second son’s head bulge out, sitting in between his legs. 

"Okay don't push. He has the cord around his neck, Steve. Just breathe for me, okay?" He nods and held onto Billy’s hand still waiting for the okay to push.

He kept getting contractions and they were still very painful.

"Alright, I got the cord unwrapped. You can push now, gently though if you rush him out you'll tear."

Steve pushed and pushed until he was out. He was laid on his chest just like his brother and Steve was crying again holding his second baby boy.

"Welcome to the world baby Braxton." They gave Steve a blanket and he wiped the blood and guck from his son.

He was a perfect combination of his momma and daddy and had a lot of dark hair like his brother, Dexter.

Billy cut his cord as well and he was taken to the other side of the room where his brother was.

Both of their babies were here and healthy.

**\---**

It's been a few hours since their sons have been born and Steve knocked out a little while after Braxton came out because he was exhausted from throwing a party then giving birth to two babies.

He was just waking up and Billy wasn't in the room. Steve looked over and saw both boys were laying in their bassinets, waking up as well.

The door to the room opened and his husband came in holding Zoe on his hip.

"Momma!" She quietly cheered when she saw him. 

Steve smiled and opened his arms for her. "Hi baby girl, you came to meet your new brothers?" She nods and he moved her so that she was sitting right next to me.

Billy handed him the first baby and set him in his right arm. He then got the second one and placed him in his left arm.

"Zoe, meet your new brothers, Dexter and Braxton." Her eyes went wide when she saw them and gasped a little bit.

"They're so cute." She whispered. "They sure are, just like their big sister."

"This is the best birthday ever." Steve had forgotten it was Zoe's birthday. All the commotion with the boys being born, it slipped his mind.

"Oh yeah that's right. Happy birthday baby girl." he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Looks like you and your brothers share a birthday, isn't that cool?" She nodded and placed a kiss on each of their heads.

"Aww, you're so sweet Zoe."

"I know Momma, I love you."

"I love you too, pumpkin." 


End file.
